Let It Snow
by TheWillOfMythal
Summary: Maura and Jane are trapped at home during a blizzard, but maybe this is exactly what they need to finally realize their feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I heard about this snowstorm in the Northeast of the US and of course Boston is one of the city hit by this blizzard, so I came up with this story thinking about our favorite couple dealing with the possibility of being trapped inside home.

This is not following the storyline of the show so there are no spoilers ahead don't worry, and this is also my first Rizzles story. I was thinking to write two maybe three more chapters but first, I would love to hear what you think about this.

I apologize for eventual grammar errors (english is not my first language)

Enjoy

* * *

"Come on Maur, hurry up! I'm freezing my ass off out here!" We were outside of her home knees deep into the snow with so much wind I thought for a second we were in fucking Siberia, and of course, Maura couldn't find the keys in her Mary Poppins purse.

"Language Jane!"

"Really? We are probably dying of exposure and you are concerned about my language?" My teeth were chattering so hard that I didn't even know if she made sense about what I was saying, it didn't matter, especially since a second later the front door swung open and I pratically pushed Maura inside making her shriek in surprise.

"You can be so rude sometimes Jane." she narrowed her eyes at me but she wasn't really upset so I smirked, making her chuckle.

Closing the door was the difficult part, there was so much wind that I had to use all the weight of my body to close it. It was quite the scene, like the ones in horror movies where the protagonists are trying to escape from a horde of hungry zombies, closing the door behind them and maybe even pushing some piece of furniture against it just to be sure that it won't open again. I was tempted for a second, _maybe pushing Maura's fridge against it._

With a final effort and a groan I finally managed to close the damn 500 pounds door. Leaning against it, I looked around the living room, that fortunately, seemed to be immaculate except for a few snow flakes here ad there that were quickly melting due to the inside temperature, that was high.. _too high._

I could feel my cheeks flushed while my nose, feet and hands were still a block of ice.

"Maura, it's my impression or it's really warm in here?"

She looked up at me from the couch where she was taking off her fancy snow boots. "I'm tempted to say that feeling warm it's the last stage of Hypothermia and that you're going to die in a few minutes just to see the look on your face" her eyes shining with amusement.

I couldn't believe my frozen ears, _Maura Isles has finally discovered sarcasm._

I blinked at her a few times, my expression a mix between the classic '_deer in the headlight_' and pure amusement. When I finally opened my mouth to say something, she laughed.

Hearing Maura's laugh was one of the things I could never go without, it was so good to see her smile and even if she was laughing at me at the moment, I couldn't help but feel that familiar sensation start from my stomach and spreading all the way through my body, reaching the tip of my ears and toes.

I adored her smile, the one she reserved only for me, the one that reached her beautiful hazel eyes making them shine with adoration and lo-

_No._ Maura was my friend. My _best _friend. She didn't love me the way I did. It was better this way. I could keep her safe. Well, maybe _safe _wasn't the appropriate word since we managed to put ourselves in a lot of trouble anyway, but I don't think I could stand to see her life in danger if we were together. No, that was the right choice. _I can protect her better from a distance._

Forcing myself out of my dark thoughts with a brave smile on my face, I made my way towards the honey blonde beauty sitting on the couch. "I'm very impressed Maur" and I really was "didn't see that coming"

And there it was again that beautiful smile that forced a more natural one from me and made my chest ache.. and my cheeks to blush.

_God, it really is hot in here._

Maura noticed my rosy face but fortunately thought it was for the heat "Oh, I'm sorry Jane I know it's a little warmer than usual in here, but with the storm and the temperature dropping, I can't risk for Bass to be in an ambient too cold, he need to stay in a temperature between 71.6 and 87.8 degrees."

I chuckled, that was _so Maura_ "So you keep your heating system on all day so your turtle won't catch a cold?"

"Tortoise" she corrected me immediately "And he can't catch a cold"

"Of course he can't! Did you ever see how slow he is? OW! Did you just hit me?!"

Whatever she was going to say was cut off by the buzzing of my phone, I groaned when I saw that it was my mother.

"Hey Ma.."

The signal was really disturbed, probably because of the storm, so I gesture to Maura that I would have found a place with a better reception.

I found myself in Maura's bedroom, listening to whatever my mother was trying to tell me while pacing across the room. I stopped in front of the large window admiring the snow falling like ash after the eruption of a volcano.

The sky was a dark shade of grey, the snow shining because of the lights on the border of the streets while the wind lifted small ammounts of white flakes creating a perfect vortex in the air.

When the call with my mother ended I remained there, looking outside the window, pretending that my thoughts were the millions of white flakes lying on the ground, lifted by the wind and carried far away.

But as much as I pretended, my thoughts were running all around my head like the inestinguishable vortex on the empty street below me, and the center of said vortex was the woman that I have left in the living room, the same woman that was my dearest friend and so much more to me that was starting to ache.

_Maybe I should leave, just for a little while, take a vacation for a couple of weeks._

I dismissed the thought immediately with a dark breathed laugh, I could never leave Maura behind, and wherever I would run, my feelings for her would probably follow me.

"Jane?"

Maura's sweet voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I turned to meet her gaze.

It amazed me every time realize how beautiful she was. Her features were soft and kind, just like her eyes, her skin fair and smooth and her caramel colored hair.. God, all I wanted was to run my fingers through her hair and get lost in her scent.

When I recovered from my daydream, I saw that she was smiling at me but not one of those smiles that made me melt in a puddle, her eyes held concern, I suddenly wondered how long have I been in her bedroom.

"Sorry Maur, Ma called me to say that she is at Frankie's home and that she doesn't know for how long she will stay there due to the storm and everything.."

She didn't seem satisfied, her espression was still concerned.

I knew she could read me like no one else could, she knew all the signs that a person showed when they were feeling distressed, and Maura, being the most beautiful and caring person I have ever met, was going to make sure that I was all right.

"I'm okay Maura" the fake reassuring smile on my face was really convincing evidently, or maybe she knew I needed some space, anyhow I was grateful she didn't press the matter.

"Ok, so I heard the weather news and the whole city is sealed"

She started looking into her walk-in closet for god knows what and I followed her. I narrowed my eyes in confusion "What? What do you mean with 'sealed'?"

She handed me some clothes, a soft warm shirt and a pair of sweatpants "And what are these for?"

She blinked at me "I mean sealed. No one can circulate throught the city except for emergency vehicles, and the clothes are for you, _Detective_" Incredible. Maura Isles making a joke for the second time during the same evening and.. Was that a wink?

I was so proud that I smirked at her untill I registered what she said, my brain was working more slowly than usual apparentely, _It must be half frozen._ Or the only functioning part of it was too busy trying to maintain my eyes level above Maura's cleavage.

"Wait! What!? For how long?" The shock evident in my voice, mixed with more than a bit of nervousness. _God, I have to stay here with the woman I'm in love with and shouldn't be, pratically trapped into this house for how long exactly? Until Spring comes?!_

Maura handed me a bathrobe "All the news are saying to not leave our homes for the next 48 hours."

All the things I was holding fell from my hands.

"Jane!"

I couldn't hear her. The only words I could hear were inside my head. _Me, Maura, home, trapped, 48 hours._

Taking a deep breath with my eyes closed and trying not to make another scene, I gathered the clothes lying on the floor without saying a word.

When I opened my eyes again, Maura was right in front of me, her espression amused

"Are you sure you are okay Jane?" she reached out with her hand placing it on my forehead. Even the simple contact caused me to blush furiously.

"Your body temperature is a little higher than normal but it's not fever." I held my breath for all the sentence until she pulled her hand away.

"I.. I think that I'm just... for the cold, you know." My throat felt suddenly dry making my voice sounds raspy.

Maura smile at me "Of couse, you should take a nice hot shower Jane. I will be in the kitchen to make us some dinner. Are you hungry?"

Oh, I was hungry, but not as hungry for food as I was for..

"Yes" I whispered looking directly at her lips while licking mine. _What are you doing you idiot! _I snapped back in track before it was too late.

"I mean yes! Er.. Ma said she left some lasagna in the fridge if we wanted to eat something."

Maura tilted her head to the side, my weird behaviour was making her feel like she was missing something. Hell, even I didn't know how to react in front of my own actions anymore..

She, however decided to take pity on me "All right Jane. I'll put the lasagna in the oven while you take your shower, meet me downstairs when you are ready." She smiled sweetly at me and headed to the bedroom door.

Just when I was turning towards the bathroom, I heard her voice calling me.

"Oh Jane, I almost forgot, the radiator in the guest room doesn't work, so you'll be sleeping here with me." She grinned, _actually grinned_ at me, and then she was gone, leaving me in the middle of her bedroom with my arms full of warm and fluffy clothes.

I stared at the perfectly made king size bed in front of me, covered with a white duvet and a few pillows, imagining Maura and I in that same bed, doing everything except sleep.

_Well, Fuck me._

_This storm has a great sense of humor._

* * *

Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

First of all.. WOW! Really I'm so happy that you enjoyed the first chapter so much! I have no words to say how much I appreciate your comments and support, so I'll just say _Thank you to all of you amazing Rizzles fans! _

I hope you will like this as much as the first one :)

Oh, and in this second chapter we have Maura's POV so let me know what you think!

Also I should warn you... The first part is wine-porn so... Yeah. Be careful!

* * *

The intense red liquid was swirling into my glass with a circular motion, I stopped my movement after the recomended 12 seconds bringing the glass to my nose and sniffing its contents.

The aroma was strong, complex and with a hint of balsamic notes.

I closed my eyes at the first sip, savoring it's fruity essence. Cherries and tobacco seemed to be the dominants flavors, in the background I could recognize the slightly acidulous taste of juniper followed by the freshness of mint.

I took another more generous sip and with the taste on my tongue I imagined myself in the same medieval hamlet where this wine took its name from.

_In front of me there was a village surrounded by vineyards and hills, moving towards southwest the Tyrrhenian Sea. I could hear the sound of the waves crashing against the beach accompanied by the smell of salt in the cool crisp air._

_I felt the sun kiss my skin and the touch of strong but gentle arms circling my waist from behind, I smiled lovingly taking one of the hands in mine, recognizing the texture of the scar resting right in the center, rubbing my thumb delicately across it._

_The wind blew again bringing another scent along with it, something that seemed lavander and.. Jane._

My eyes snapped open, bringing me back to Boston, into my house, leaned against the kitchen countertop with a glass of wine that sent me into a daydream so realistic that I almost forgot about the blizzard and the fact that my gorgeous, sexy and amazing _friend _was taking a shower in my bathroom.

A hot shower... Just the thought sent a shiver along my back and a throb between my legs. _Hot water running on that olive colored skin, massaging lean muscles and caressing her face. Her eyes closed, hands running through her dark mane and her lips slightly parted to let out a barely audible..._

"Maura?"

_God yes, that husky voice... _

Wait.

For the second time in the last few minutes my eyes snapped open and I had to blink several times before I could focus on the figure that was standing right across from me.

The first thing that I noticed, when my eyes decided to collaborate, was the satisfied smirk playing on Jane's lips, hands clasped in front of her while she bounced slightly on her heels.

That very amused expression sent me into panic.

_God what did I do!? Did I say something? Was she here this entire time while I was having a wine induced orgasm thinking about her!?_

I opened my mouth several times trying to say something, but no sound wanted to leave my throat.

Just when I thought that I was going to break out in hives, Jane laughed softly shaking her head.

"Damn. If that wine taste as good as it looks on you, I think I will have a glass."

I released the breath that I didn't know I was holding. _Good, then maybe she didn't hear anything or saw anything that could make her think that she was connected with my reaction... whatever my reaction was._

I recovered pretty quickly, pouring a glass for Jane and handing it to her with a sincere smile. The smile she gave me back was relaxed and genuine, different from the one I saw before when we first came home. She looked nervous and more than a bit agitated and when I left her in my bedroom to give her time to shower she seemed pale and her usual vivid eyes were distant.

Jane was a woman of action, it was part of her, she was always in control and seeing her so lost and nervous wasn't like her, but I can't say I didn't enjoy that couple of confused and timid looks that she gave me.

"Do you like it?" Jane swallowed her second sip with an approving nod.

"Actually yes, it's a very good wine."

The smile on my face was so big that my cheeks were starting to hurt.

She examined the label on the bottle after pouring a little more into our glasses. "Brunello di Montalcino"

_That sexy voice speaking Italian..._

"It's a wine produced in Tuscany in a province just outside of Siena, and it's also a perfect wine for.." In that same instant the timer signaled that the lasagna was ready.

Before I could turn around, Jane was beside me handing me my half full glass and making me sit on the stool with a gentle hand on my waist that made me shiver with pleasure.

Her hand felt so warm and comforting and we were so close that I could smell the lavender shower gel she used before, mixed with her unique scent, a combination that almost sent me back into my fantasies.

"I'll handle it." With her eyes shining and a sweet smile she turned from me to take the lasagna from the oven using one of the kitchen towels.

That wasn't the first time I saw her looking at me with that expression, her eyes so bright, her skin lightly flushed and her smile timid but at the same time full, showing the lovely dimples on her cheeks.

She looked at me with such... _adoration._

No. I forced myself out of it. I couldn't. I couldn't get my hopes up only for them to be shattered. Because that was what was going to happen if I wasn't going to control my feelings for Jane.

The delicious smell emanating from the lasagna on my plate helped to distract me, I looked up to see Jane taking her first bite and moaning at the taste.

"God, this is so good," She washed her mouth with a sip of wine "and you were right Maur, I shouldn't be surprised anymore, but the wine it's perfect with this lasagna."

I swallowed my bite before I gave her an answer "I'm glad that you are enjoying it Jane."

And I really was. These moments were so precious to me, her company always put me in good mood even with her sarcasm and jokes.

But tonight felt.. different. The storm outside, the intimate dinner and the air around us was _electric_. And not in the physics sense of the word.

"What would you like to do after dinner?" Jane looked up at me taking her last bite of food "Maybe you have some documentary you wanted to watch? Something like _'how to survive during a snowstorm in the woods with just a spoon and a box of matches'_?"

I playfully narrowed my eyes at her "No, but there is one that I was hoping to watch about the Spheniscidae Bonaparte." I could hear the excitement in my own voice.

She bliked at me. "You mean that French guy, Napoleone Bonaparte?"

A laugh escaped from my lips "No Jane, I mean the Sphenisciformes Sharpe."

She just blinked at me... _again._

_Maybe I should just use the common name_ "Penguins, Jane."

A look of realization crossed her face "Oh, I see." She nodded but she was holding something back, I could tell because I had occasion to see that look before countless times, and as I had predicted she said "Well, I don't think you'll need to switch your tv on to see penguins, Maura. Because I'm pretty sure some of them will be just outside of your front door in a few minutes considering the freezing cold out there." she completed her sentence with a gesture towards the door.

There was just a way out of this. I raised from my seat going to open the freezer.

"What are you doing?" came the confused question.

"I'm just looking for some fish, you know just in case. They are so far away from home, but they would probably like to follow the same diet."

I closed the fridge making my way on the stool once again before sitting and taking the last sip of wine with a triumphant smile.

Jane was still processing the fact that for the third time in the same evening I managed some sarcasm. After a few seconds she chuckled.

"Well, Doctor Isles, I'm impressed.. Such a pity all your patients are dead, they miss some damn good jokes." Then she made an horrified expression that almost had me worried until she continued "Wait... Did you.. kill them with your jokes, didn't you?!"

"Jane!"

She laughed "Ok, ok! That was too much."

I shook my head chuckling softly until I noticed Jane's face contorting in a painful grimace. I was at her side in two seconds.

She was closing her left hand into a fist repeatedly, I gingerly took her hand in mine resting it into my lap with the palm up.

"Does it bother you?" My voice was calm and caring, as if I was afraid to scare her away.

"I.. Er.. It must be because of the weather. It happens sometimes, expecially when it's particularly cold. And I wasn't wearing gloves earlier." I watched her face closely, she was flushed, her breath was coming in short gasps and she had a few drops of sweat on her forehead. _This must really hurts. Oh, my poor Jane._

I massaged the area around the scar delicately, feeling the tense muscles starting to relax once again.

After a few minutes Jane's breath became normal and she opened her eyes, looking directly at me with that timid and almost embarassed expression.

"Maura, I.."

She was withdrawing her hand from mine but I didn't let her, I held her hand, caressing the scar with my thumb just like I had imagined before in my fantasy. That same fantasy that seemed so vivid and real.

"Jane.." I whispered without even realizing it.

We were so close, the heat emanating from her was compelling, the dark pools in her eyes so deep and bright and then...

Jane noticed something behind me, I turned to see that she was staring at the candles and flashlight resting on the table.

"What are those for?" I heard the confusion in her raspy voice.

I opened my mouth to respond just when all the lights around us suddenly turned off followed by a brief humming noise. Jane stopped me with an exaggerated sigh before I could offer an answer.

"Please, don't say it."

* * *

**So... Got a lighter for these two? I think the spark is already there! What do you say?**


	3. Chapter 3

So... About this chapter, I'm not very convinced about it, I tried to re-write the last part a couple of times but I don't know. Maybe I just need other opinions.

Please let me know what you think.

Enjoy

* * *

"Please Jane, be careful." Maura whispered into the dark hallway.

If someone,_ anyone_, was going to tell me that morning that I would have spent that same night carrying a giant 130 pounds turtle up to a flight of stairs, during a blackout caused by the biggest fucking blizzard I've ever seen, after an almost-romantic dinner with my sexy best friend that would have ended with an almost-kiss, I would have handcuffed them on the nearest pipe, called the psychiatric center and then laughed so hard that I would have needed an oxygen tank... and probably an incontinece pad too.

And of course since both of our set of hands were occupied holding Maura's little fluffy pet, the only way to not trip over something in the dark, was to have a bit of light, and the source of said light was currently coming by the flashlight stuck into my mouth.

I narrowed dangerously my eyes at Maura. Talk would have just brought me to an incomprehensible... nothing. But I tried anyway. Only to be silenced with another whisper.

"Please Jane don't talk, he's asleep. If he wakes up, he would be scared and probably bite you."

I looked at her with my eyes wide open, suddenly afraid to accidentally wake up the apparently quiet and cute turtle that in reality was just a bloodthirsty wild beast.

I wanted to protest, or at least switch side with Maura so in the worst case scenario he would have just poop on my hand instead of finding myself without a finger.

Maura did it on purpose, the flashlight thing I mean, because she knew that the only way to keep my mouth shut to silence eventual protests, was to keep it occupied with something.

And I probably shouldn't have thought that, because just like that my mind wandered wildly, imagining all the things I wanted to do to Maura with my mouth.

Kiss every inch of her creamy skin was on top of the list.

_I could almost hear her, moaning my name with every lick, every soft bite on her neck, slowly making my way lower, massaging her magnificent breasts, sucking her nipples into my mouth, kissing her perfectly flat abdomen, her whimpers and moans becoming louder by the minute, until I reach her center making her scream my name with my lips wrapped around her cli-_

"Jane!"

That loud whisper made me look up, Maura was trying to glare at me, but the only thing I could see on her face was pure amusement.

"Whmmt?"

She chuckled softly "You are drooling on Bass's shell."

_Oh. My. God. That's gross!_ I hurried as fast as I could without tripping over something, finally arriving at the top of the stairs, turning on the left and entering Maura's study.

As soon as the giant eating-people rock was on the floor I pulled the flashlight out of my mouth, wiping my chin with the sleeve of the shirt. _Eww._

"So, now that you showed me how to get a slipped disc in a very creative way, would you explain why we needed to bring him here?"

Maura continued to take care of Bass leaving some warm towels at his side, building a cocoon around him. Even if I had used my _'complaining tone'_, it was really cute to see Maura taking care of her beloved pet. It brought a smile to my face.

Maura answered me while standing "It's warmer here, the room is not as spacious as the others and since the radiators are not working anymore due to the blackout, the heat in here will keep him warm long enough... I hope." She seemed very worried. "Oh Jane, I really hope he won't get sick from a respiratory system infection."

She knelt down again, caressing his shell sweetly. "He won't Maura, it's pretty warm in here and I'm sure someone is already working on the blackout-thing." I put my hand on her shoulder giving a reassuring squeeze and a smile.

She smiled back at me, looking a bit more calm thanks to my lame attempt to reassure her.

"Thank you Jane."

She raised from the floor and took the flashlight making her way out of the study. I followed her, leaving the door barely open behind me.

When I turned I was met with the magnificent view of Maura's backside, even in the dim light I could see how well shaped and firm it was.

I swallowed hard, doing everything to keep from drooling again but my eyes wouldn't leave it until she stopped, right in front of her bedroom. And of course I was so distracted that I tripped over myself crashing against Maura, fortunately not hard enough to knock her on the ground.

I knew something was going to stop me eventually, but just as she turned, my gaze was fixed on her breasts. A groan escaped my lips before I could process. _Jane Rizzoli you are an animal._

"Jane are you okay?" I heard the concern in her voice.

I was sure that my head was going to combust, I could feel heat all over my face and neck, and the irresistible impulse to jump from the window and roll on the cool snow on the street.

"Uh.."

_Really? A grunt? Oh, George Romero would be so proud of me if I were in one of his movies._

"Jane?" Maura's voice obliged me to look up and met her gaze.

I swallowed. "Y-yeah... I...Er.. just need to.." _push you on your bed and make love to you like there is no tomorrow._ "...go to the bathroom!" I didn't even wait for her to respond I just walked straight towards the bathroom, closing the door behind me and leaning against it.

I was officially on the edge. _I don't think I can do this._

I washed my face trying to clear my head from images after images of Maura naked under me, a thin layer of sweat covering her fair skin, moaning uncontrollably as my fingers thrusted deep in-

I forced the thoughts away looking at the reflection of my wet and flushed face on the mirror. I pointed my finger at that reflection. "You, are a pervert. And Maura Isles is my friend, so I will not think to do those things to her wonderful well shaped body. Understand?" I nodded to myself, feeling more than a little preoccupied that I was speaking with my own reflection.

_Desperate time calls for desperate measures._ I was just disappointed that I couldn't have some of the freezing cold snow to put inside my underwear at the moment.

When I opened the bathroom door, I saw Maura's bedroom glowing with the warm light of candles that she had scattered around the room.

The atmosphere put me immediately at ease. The tense muscles in my jaw and shoulders were gone in a matter of seconds and the sweet aroma of cinnamon helped to slow my breathing.

I was starting to feel like after the shower that I had taken before, all the thoughts and stress were behind me, washed away by the warm water.

I felt clean and comfortable again. And knowing Maura, she probably did it on purpose, noticing how nervous I was just a few minutes before.

I saw her staring outside of the window, I closed the door behind me with a soft click making my way towards her.

When I was at her side, she turned to look at me "Are you all right Jane?"

The shadows created by the lights of the candles were dancing on the walls around us, but the warm light had a beautiful effect on Maura's face, making her skin glow.

I nodded at her with a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She smiled at me briefly before returning her gaze towards the window. "It's a beautiful sight..." The snow was falling more slowly and the street below us was completely covered in a white thick layer of it, and even if the sky was dark, the moon was shining in the distance, making the scene looks like a picture for a christmas card.

When I answered, my eyes were on her face, looking at the most beautiful sight ever. "So beautiful."

She turned her head to meet my gaze and I couldn't stop my hand to reach out and cup her cheek, caressing her soft skin with my thumb.

She leaned against my hand letting out a sigh and closing her eyes.

I didn't expect her to react like that. I wasn't expecting anything at all because I didn't even think about touching her in the first place.

The atmosphere was just so warm and relaxing and all my thoughts about lust and desire were so far away from my mind that all I could see, was the woman I loved with all my being, standing in front of me, that seemed to enjoy the delicate touch offered by my hand.

If I wanted to pretend for a moment, I wanted that moment to last just a bit longer.

I closed almost completely the distance between us.

I wasn't thinking. My head was blank, unable to process. But my heart... My heart was screaming inside of my chest. Screaming to have that other piece that belonged with it. _With me._

Maura opened her eyes and the light that I saw in them caused my breath to stop.

_Could it be? Could it be that Maura was feeling the same?_

She turned her face to kiss my hand, the one that was resting on her cheek.

I felt the touch of those lips right in the center of my palm. I closed my eyes at the contact.

She took my hand in hers and started kissing slowly each one of my fingers.

I couldn't believe this was happening, it was like I was watching the scene like a third spectator and I couldn't do anything to stop myself from what was happening.

I was too far gone to stop. I didn't want it to stop. I just wanted to feel those soft delicate lips on every inch of my body and reciprocate the gesture a thousand of times.

My other hand was on her waist pulling her flush against me.

Maura looked up, her soft hazel eyes looking deeply into my very soul. She was biting her lower lip. The heat emanating from her was overwhelming, just like her scent.

I reconnected our eyes.

"Please... Maura. Tell me to stop."

My throat felt dry making my voice sounds particularly low and raspy.

We were so close that no space existed between us. I caressed her cheek again, pleading her with my eyes to stop me from doing something that could have changed our lives and our friendship forever.

She leaned in, looking at me briefly, showing me the same desire and love that I knew I was trying so desperately to hold back.

"I don't want you to stop Jane." She whispered those words against my lips.

And then it happened.

And all I could think of was that if Heaven had a place, that place was on Maura Isles's lips.

* * *

**I know, it's a mess right? I hope I will do better on the next chapter. Anyhow.. Thanks for reading everyone :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone!

I'm so glad that you enjoyed the previous chapter! I wasn't so sure about it at first because I was afraid that it sounded too serious. Evidently I was wrong! I'm really happy you liked it and I wanted to thank you all for the amazing reviews and all your support... They really made my day.

**Warning:** This chapter is rated M because... Well, do I have to explain? Also this is just my second attempt writing a sex scene.

Maura's POV

Enjoy

* * *

The touch of her lips against mine was like nothing I could have imagined.

No dream or fantasy could stand before such sensation. Because it was real. Jane Rizzoli, my best friend, the woman that I have loved since the moment our eyes met, was kissing me.

At first the kiss was tentative and with so much tenderness that I thought I was just imagining it, but after a few seconds our lips parted, asking for more.

Passion and desire was a flame that threatened to consume us, my knees were suddenly weak and Jane tightened her hold on my waist while her mouth played magic on me.

This was not chemistry or hormones, I couldn't find an excuse about this because there wasn't an excuse that needed to be made. I wanted her, every fiber of her being interlaced with mine.

I let her control my tongue to her will, she could have everything she wanted, everything she needed, and I was willing to give her all that it had been denied until this moment.

She poured every emotion she was feeling into our kiss. I could feel her insecurities and fears in the was she was holding me, like if I was a delicate creature that might break by her consuming passion if she couldn't restraint her need to be closer to me.

I could feel her desire, but most of all, I could almost see the pulsing core of her love for me.

And then I knew. Jane Rizzoli loved me, just like I loved her.

The thought, the realization, brought me to a new level of pleasure, that hit me so deeply and hard in my lower abdomen like a fire that was spreading quickly across every cells of my body making my center throb with need and every other nerve tingle in jealousy. The sensation was so consuming that I was almost forced to pull away from the kiss and breath like a swimmer that breaks the surface of the water after minutes without air.

_Never. In my life I have never experienced something so pure and addictive like this._

My arms were wrapped around Jane's neck trying to pull her closer, while her hands were running along my side and back, making me shiver with pleasure. Those hands were capable of so much tenderness but always maintaining their strong and reassuring touch, and I wanted to feel them on my skin more than anything.

I could no longer resist without oxygen so with a last soft and slow kiss on Jane's upper lip, I reclutantly pulled away licking my lips, unable to resist the urge to taste her essence one more time.

I probably should have know that Jane could have misunderstand the reason because I needed to broke off our kiss, because as I opened my eyes a look of panic appeared on her face. Her hands dropped from my waist, where she was holding me.

"Oh God..." She brought her hands on my arms that were still wrapped around her neck, they were shaking. Her breath came in short gasps and her voice held so much fear that made my chest ache.

I should have expected this. Because this was just like Jane Rizzoli handled her feelings. She was the most smart, brave and fearless detective in her dangerous job, never thinking twice to put herself into danger if it could help to save someone else, but when Jane Rizzoli, the woman without badge was in front of her feelings, she had the tendency panic, take all the fault on herself, and then run away.

_Not this time. This wasn't going to happen. Not now. Not with me._

Before she could say another word I cupped her face in my hands, looking directly into those dark scared orbs.

"Don't." My voice was a whisper that echoed around the room.

She closed her eyes in a painful expression shaking her head, like if she was trying to shake off what she was feeling.

"You don't understand Maura." Her voice was shaky and vulnerable.

I didn't wait a second longer. "Yes, I do." I said those words looking into her eyes, my voice wasn't harsh, but strong enough to let her know that I was aware of what was happening and that I wanted it to keep going.

To reassure her further I kissed her sweetly on the lips, without urgency or lust, and when I leaned back, I caressed her cheek, waiting for her to realize that I was here with her, that I wanted her as much as she did.

Her eyes opened, and all I could see reflecting in them was pure adoration.

We just looked at each other for a long time, finally seeing the emotions and feelings that had always been there, once hidden under the fear, were now exposed.

Jane broke the silence first. "Maura, I-" I silenced her with another tender kiss. "I know Jane..." I knew what she wanted to tell me, she needed to say those three words that were threatening to spill from her lips in a matter of seconds, but she had already said that in a thousand of different ways just in the last few minutes, so there was no urgency. I wanted her to know that I was feeling the same for a really long time. This wasn't the time for words. Words were highly overrated.

I wanted her to feel.

Feel her body against mine, moving like water in an infinite dance. Guided by no one but their own will and desire, animated by the love that we were feeling for each other. Because her body couldn't lie. And even if I didn't want to read much in every small gesture that she had made with me over the years, I knew, deep down that this was inevitable. It never was a matter of _'how'_. It's always been a matter of _'when'._

With a new surge of desire to feel those lips against mine, I kissed her and she greatly reciprocated as her hands started roaming over my body.

She was more confident now, her touch more possessive and her kiss more aggressive.

I loved every minute of it.

We slowly made our way towards my bed never breaking the kiss and when Jane hit the edge of the bed with the back of her knees, I made her sit, straddling her lap.

The new position brought us even closer and my core came in contact with her abdomen. I could't resist to grind against her making us groan in unison.

Jane's hands tightened their hold on my waist, fisting the hem of my shirt in a powerful grasp, but she was holding something back.

Unwilling to pull away from our passionate kiss but guided by the need to reassure her, I had to separate our lips, whispering the words against the corner of her mouth.

"I want you Jane... All of you." I heard her breath hitch at my words as I trailed kisses from her jaw to her ear, biting no so gently on her earlobe, then soothing the sensitive area with my tongue.

When I leaned back and saw the fire in her eyes I knew that I had succeded.

Jane grabbed the hem of my shirt, pulling it over my head in a swift movement, esposing the upper part of my body.

When the offending garment landed on the floor, Jane gaze was already on my chest, she was licking her lips and from how she was playing with her hands, I could tell that she was impatient to remove the last thin barrier that was the bra I was wearing.

She looked up at me like if she was asking for my permission, I didn't respond to her with words but only bringing her hands on the center of my back, where she could find the hooks.

Her hands were shaking with anticipation and I was starting to feel too exposed looking at her still fully-clothed body. I wanted to touch her as well, feel that smooth tanned skin under my fingertips and make her shiver in pleasure with my touch.

A deep groan escaped Jane's lips when her gaze fixed on my naked chest. "God, Maura.." Her hands came immediately up to cup them, her thumbs brushing delicately on the hard rosy buds of my sensitive nipples making me moan.

Jane continued to tease my nipples for a few minutes as I squirmed on top of her, running my hands through her thick dark hair, bringing her closer, wishing to feel her mouth on my skin.

"Please Jane." I didn't even realize that I was pleading her, all I could feel was the rising heat of my own body and the constant throb between my legs that was almost unbearable. When my eyes fluttered open I saw Jane looking at my face, her strong features seemed even more defined in the dim light of the room, but her eyes were soft and caring, memorizing every expression and every sound I was making thanks to her magical touch.

"You are so beautiful." Her deep raspy voice sent a new pulse of pleasure directly to my very core and my hips bucked involuntarily against her. I whimpered in frustration when I realized that nothing was going to satisfied me enough until Jane would decided to finally touch me.

Her lips were on my neck trailing kisses from the sensitive spot behind my ear all the way to my breast, taking one nipple into her hot mouth, sucking on the little bud and then grazing it softly with her teeth. The sensation caused me to cry out loud, keeping her head in place, encouraging her to continue.

When both my nipples were hard and wet, she resumed kissing me. I felt the throb between my legs intensify when her nails started scratching my inner thighs through the thin material of my yoga pants.

I couldn't take it anymore, I took her left hand placing it over the wet patch I knew I was starting to form on my pants. I thrust my hips forward at the contact and Jane grunted feeling how wet and ready I was for her. That seemed to be the confirmation she needed. Her hands were suddenly on the front of my pants fumbling with the waistband, she tried to pull them down but the position didn't allow her, so in a swift movement she switched our position and I found myself with my back on the cool duvet of the bed.

Jane was standing in front of the bed, she took her shirt off and I raised on my knees to help her with her bra.

The light of the candles in the room was more than enough to see every curve of her naked body, appreciating the lean sheet of muscles on her abdomen and the perfect shape of her beautiful breasts where two already hard nipples were begging for my attention.

I looked up at her, my breath short and my heartbeat so fast and strong that I could feel it jump against my ribcage. I ran my fingertips over that new exposed tanned skin while my lips sealed around one of her nipples, sucking it into my mouth and grazing it with my teeth, intoxicated by the encouraging sounds that Jane was making.

After a few more moments Jane stopped me, gentely pushing me on my back pulling my pants off along with my soaked panties.

The scent of my own arousal hit my nostrils and the contact with the cool air almost had me come on the spot. I pulled myself up on my elbows, watching as Jane parted my legs further, groaning when every part of me was revealed to her.

She didn't waste any more time as she kneeled in front of the bed running her hands up to my thighs. I watched as she licked her lips with a hungry expression.

"You are so wet Maura."

And then she dipped her head between my legs kissing the thin strip of curly blonde hair that she found as her thumbs delicately parted my outer lips.

The next thing I knew was that I was moaning her name as her tongue licked from my entrance all the way up to my clit. I fisted the duvet in my hands and my eyes fluttered shut.

When Jane repeated the movement sucking my clit into her mouth, I collapsed backwards arching my back from the mattress.

After just a few moments I was so close, my inner muscles were contracting rhytmically at every stroke of Jane's tongue, and all I needed was to feel her inside of me.

"J-Jane.. I need you.." My plea caused Jane to look up at me, she gave one last slow lick and then brought her thumb over my clit circling it slowly as her tongue teased the tight ring of muscles there.

The second her tongue pushed past my entrance, one of the most powerful orgasms I had ever experienced hit me so hard and unexpectedly that I shouted her name at the ceiling, my inner muscles clamped down around her, trying to pull her deeper inside me while my hips were thrusting forward and every muscles of my body spasmed of their own will.

Jane placed her other strong hand on my abdomen, trying to keep me down while I was riding the aftershock of my incredibly intense orgasm.

I could feel my inner walls contracting even when Jane pulled her tongue from inside me, licking me clean at best and placing one last tender kiss on the tip of my swollen clit before she made her way up to my body.

I was still gasping for air when I saw her appear in front of me, her lips still glistening with my juices and a look of pure satisfaction all over her face.

"God Maura... You taste so good." Hearing her say that was too much and I couldn't resist the urge to kiss her, moaning at the taste of myself on her tongue e lips.

Without separating our lips I helped Jane to get rid of her sweatpants leaving her with just her boyshorts.

We moved together towards the headboard of the bed where I straddled Jane's waist, lacing her hands with mine while grinding my center on her muscular abdomen leaving a glistening trail of wetness.

When I leaned back from our passionate kiss I saw a flash of incredulity cross Jane's features, her eyes soft and so full of love that made me release her hands and stop the movement of my hips on top of her.

She cupped my cheek with one hand as the other rested on my hip, stroking the soft skin she found there. I turned my head to kiss her palm like I had done before. When our gaze met I saw all the emotions swimming into those impossibly deep and dark eyes.

"Please Maura, tell me this is not another dream." I felt the pain and vulnerability in her voice and the sight was heartbreaking.

I placed my hands on her cheeks bringing our lips together in a deep slow kiss and when I leaned back after a few minutes I whispered my answer looking into her eyes.

"We both know that this is better than any dream Jane.." I smiled lovingly at her. "This is real."

Her lips captured mine with so much passion that sent a new flood of arousal out of my core, coating Jane's stomach in my juices and making her groan into my mouth.

I reached a hand between her legs, past the waistband of her boyshorts, finding a small patch of soft curls resting just above her sex.

Jane's lips continued their assault on my neck while my hand ventured further down over the hard slick bud of her clit until I reached the source of her wetness that was pooling at her entrance. I moaned feeling how wet and ready she was.

"Do you feel that?" Jane asked against my jaw. "This is how wet I get every time I see you."

My breath hitched in my throat at her confession and my fingers started circling over her clit.

Another groan escaped Jane's lips, muffled by the skin of my neck that she was biting softly. Having Jane so close to me, breathing against my neck and smelling her intoxicating arousal in the air, was almost enough to make me come a second time against her stomach. But I wanted to feel her, feel her muscles around my fingers, and hear her moans as I thrust inside of her, but just when I was going to slid inside, Jane pulled me off of her lap and into my back.

I didn't even have time to react because a second later I saw that her boyshorts were gone and she was settling between my legs.

"I want to come with you, Maura. I want to feel you come with my fingers inside of you."

_God yes... Those long fingers buried deep inside of me._

The thought made me moan her name as I wrapped my legs around her waist bringing our bodies closer.

Jane kissed me supporting her weight on one elbow while her other hand was running over my leg.

When her hand stopped over my sex, she broke off the kiss, looking into my eyes as asking for permission. I let go of my hold on her waist spreading my legs apart as she smiled taking the invitation.

She coated her fingers in my juices making me shiver with delight and anticipation.

"Please Jane. I want you. All of you."

That was enough. She thrust three fingers deep inside of me in a slow, hard thrust making me scream into the dark room, my nails scratching her back hard enough to leave marks on her skin.

I felt Jane freeze above me. "Did I... Did I hurt you?" I heard the panic in her voice and before she could missunderstand my reaction I kissed her hard silencing her doubts.

We were both breathless after the kiss but I managed to whisper a few words against her lips. "You feel so good inside me Jane. Please... Don't stop." I wanted her to take me like no one else ever had.

Jane groaned as she started thrusting in and out of me.

Her fingers were so deep, reaching places I didn't even know existed inside of me, I moaned every time she pulled out feeling my inner muscles fluttering around her trying to keep her inside as deep as possible.

I reached a hand between us and even if the position wasn't as comfortable as I wanted, I was able to fit my hand between Jane's legs, running my fingers over her slick folds.

She moaned into my neck and when I finally pushed inside of her she sank her teeth into the sensitive skin of my troath, not hard enough to feel real pain, but I was sure that a mark would be visible in the morning. I loved that Jane had marked me as hers, and the thought brough a new surge of desire through my body.

We started moving together, moaning each other names, kissing every inch of esposed skin that was visible as our fingers thrust deeper and faster, making our gasps and the slick sounds of our bodies against each other, the only sounds in the room.

I could feel Jane's inner muscles tightening around me and I knew she was close, so I started circling my thumb over the hard bud of her clit. The response was immediate, her moans grew louder and more frequently. "God Maura... I'm going to come!"

I felt her fingers curl on that sweet spot deep inside me that had me scream and my hips buck up to meet her thrusts. Our eyes met in the dark. I was so close and I wanted to come with her. "Come Jane. I'm here with you. Come with me."

Not even a second later she came, clamping impossibly tight around me as she buried her fingers as deep as she could one last time curling them on that delicious spot resting deep inside me.

Feeling her come around me was the best sensation I had ever experienced.

I had fantasized about this moment so many times in the past, but nothing could have preapared me to this emotional storm.

We rode out our orgasms holding into each other like our lives depended on it as our inner muscles fluttered rhythmically.

We kissed until we didn't have nothing left to give, withdrawing slowly our fingers from each other. Jane nuzzled my neck trying to catch her breath but unwilling to separate our bodies. I turned on my side to look at her finding her eyes smiling up at me.

I kissed her another time addicted to the taste of her lips and the feeling of them against mine.

I ran my hand over her chest, noticing her sweat mixed with my arousal glistening on her toned stomach.

_She is so beautiful._

I could feel my eyes fluttering shut after the incredible orgasms I had experienced and looking at Jane's face I noticed the satisfied smile playing on her lips and the fact that even she was trying everything to keep her eyes open.

Pulling the covers over us I took one of her hands giving my back to her so she could hold me from behind. She wrapped her arm tightly around me kissing the back of my neck before whispering into my ear "Promise me you will be here when I'll wake up?"

I smiled hearing how sweet and innocent her voice sounded.

I turned my head to kiss her and when I pulled back I could only answer what I knew for sure.

"I promise Jane."

All the candles in the room had burned out except the ones on my nightstand. With a final effort I blew on them. I rested my head down on the pillow lulled to sleep with the soft breathing of Jane on my shoulder and the feeling of her strong arms wrapped protectively around my naked body.

The last thing I remember before I could completely fall asleep was the smile that I felt forming on my face after hearing a barely audible "I love you Maura."

* * *

**So... I hope the air is warm enough! What do you say?**


	5. Chapter 5

So... Here's the first part of the morning after. Just a short fluffy-sexy moment.

Jane's POV

Enjoy

* * *

I started to wake up with the feeling of soft lips kissing my shoulder blade and delicate fingers running through my hair. I didn't want to open my eyes yet so I simply remained there, enjoying the sensations as I tightened my hold around her, losing myself in her incredible scent.

A scent that brought back a storm of sensations and feelings.

_Ghosts of touches and kisses, followed by deep moans and whimpers all wrapped up in a bubble made of passion and... love._

"Jane?" That voice sounded more distant than what it really was, probably because I was still in my half sleep state.  
When I heard it again, whispering gently my name, I didn't miss the humorous tone used.

"Mmm?" My response, if it could be called like that, was muffled by my pillow as I cuddled further against her, suddenly realizing how soft and warm she was.

The kisses continued down my back, following my spine. "Jane, honey would you scoot over a little?"

I groaned when one hand tried to move me away from my currently very comfy position. "Mmm... But you are so soft and warm, Maura." I whined, my voice still muffled and so very raspy with sleep.

She kissed me on the corner of my mouth and I could smell the freshness of mint in her breath. When I sighed in content she chuckled softly. "Well, then maybe you will prefer the idea of holding me instead of my pillow..."

Hearing that my eyes snapped completely open and when they finally focused, I realized that I was indeed embracing a pillow. I looked briefly around ther room, taking in the surrounding that seemed so very familiar but at the same time very foreign from the angle where I was.

From my position I could see a weak dark blue light coming throught the window, it wasn't morning yet, or at least it wasn't morning for me since waking up at 5:30 am was like waking up in the middle of the night, but Maura was used to a different routine.

When I raised my eyes to look at Maura, I saw her smiling so sweetly at me that even if I was still half asleep I couldn't help but starting to feel that familiar sensation in the pit of my stomach that hit me every time I looked at her, just this time, it was a thousands times stronger.

She was sit on the edge of the bed, a very toned leg bent at her knee rested on top of the sheets and seeing so much creamy skin exposed, I couldn't help but reach out a hand and run my fingertips over the soft and warm skin of her thigh.

I felt Maura shiver at the touch and when I looked up at her again, I saw that she was wearing one of my old BPD gray sweatshirt, one that I had left at her place for our occasional sleepover. The sight made my heart flutter inside of my chest and I felt a very sleepy smile forming over my face.

Maura blushed after a few seconds of my staring and diverted her gaze. "I-I needed to go to the bathroom and I couldn't find my robe..." She played with the sleeve of the sweatshirt as she talked.

_She is so cute when she's blushing._

My smile was now in full force, reaching my eyes and making my cheeks hurts. "It looks so much better on you." It was true, even if I had always suspected that if Maura was going to wear a potato sack, she would always be the most beautiful and classy woman that I have ever met. But now, for how much I enjoyed seeing her in my clothes, I knew what was hiding under that layer of cotton and polyester. And hiding such a breathtaking sight was a real crime against Mother Nature. And I _really_ didn't want to offend her.

"But I think you'll look even better without it.." I smirked up at her as my fingers kept running over the smooth skin of her thigh.

Without breaking eye contact, Maura crossed her arms over the sweatshirt grabbing the hem of it and pulling it over her head in a slow, sexy movement.

I watched fascinated as her magnificent breasts were revealed in all their glory, bouncing slightly when they encountered a bit of resistance on the shirt. Her hair fell in perfect order over her shoulders and back, making her look like a goddess enlighten by the weak first morning's light.

"You're so beautiful Maura." My voice sounded huskier than usual because of the fact that I was barely awake but especially because of the vision in front of me.

The timid smile that I received, colored with a light blush was a new look on Maura's features, and I loved how she looked like this.

My hand had a mind of its own and continued the exploration on every inch of new exposed creamy skin, running on her flat abdomen, up to her side until I reached the curve of her breast.

At the contact Maura's breath hitched and when my thumb caressed the sensitive bud of her nipple, I heard a deep moan coming from her as she arched towards my touch asking for more.

Her reaction elicited a groan from me.

I pulled her on the bed and she didn't waste time as she straddle my waist, kissing and nibbing my neck while my hands were now massaging her thighs trying to bring her center closer to me. She started grinding against my lower abdomen and I could feel the thin material of her lace underwear rub delicately over my skin, a reminder that she wasn't yet naked and that the offending garment needed to be taken off.

Her moans and whimpers against my ear were so very distracting and at the same time so damn arousing that I could feel my core pulsing with need.

When she reached my jaw with her lips I smelled again the freshness of her breath.

"M-Maura w-wait.." I hated to stop her and I didn't even know where I had found the strengh to, but a visit to the bathroom before things could continue was in order.

She pulled away from my neck meeting my gaze with a confused expression and her head tilted slightly on the side.  
"I'm sorry Jane... Did I do something wrong?"_ God, how can she look so damn sexy and so cute at the same time?_

I put one hand over my mouth before speaking. "Oh God, no Maura.. I don't think that there is a thing in all the world that you could do wrong." She pursed her lips adopting that usual expression that she always had when she was deep in thought, it made me laugh through my hand.

"I just need to go to the bathroom Maura. I promise I will be back in a minute." Like if a could really stay away from her for more than a minute now that I had her naked in bed.

She dismounted my waist but not before grinding slowly her center one last time against my abs and giving me a bite on the neck. "Ugh Maura! You're making it harder!"

She laughed out loud at that. "Well, _detective_... That was really wasted. If you were a man it would have been perfect though."

I suppressed a chuckle and when I stood from the bed I turned around, bending a little so I could whisper in her ear. "I certainly don't need _that_ to have you scream my name, _Doctor Isles_...Do I?"

I concluded my sentence with a soft bite on her earlobe, hearing her moan my name.

When I leaned back and saw her eyes shining with the characteristic flame of lust and desire. I almost reconsidered my idea of leaving her there.

She smirked at me seeing how transfixed I was from her look. "You better be back in a minute detective, or I will start without you." To make me understand that she wasn't joking, she reached a hand between her legs and under the waistband of her very sexy panties.

I groaned. Imagining Maura Isles touching herself has been one of my wildest fantasy since I started feeling something for her. I bit my lips suppressing a frustrated whimper as I looked between the bathroom's door and the beautiful creature lying on the bed that was begging for my attentions.

"One minute." I raised my forefinger as a promise and then I ran backwards towards the bathroom unwilling to divert my gaze from her, tripping over my boots on the way. And then tripping over myself when I looked back at her beautiful naked body.

I closed the door behind me, taking a very deep breath and then exhaling it slowly through my nose, trying to calm my heartbeat that was echoing in my head and that seemed to beat at the sound of her name. Something that sounded like _Maura-Isles Maura-Isles Maura-Isles._

I splashed some cold water on my face trying to wake up from my current state between sleep and wakefulness. The light coming from the bathroom's window was brighter and when I leaned against the sink I was able to look at my reflection in the mirror.

The cold water did its trick and I was suddenly very awake, registering the previous few minutes with Maura in the bed. It seemed like remember a very vivid, very wet dream. _Maybe I'm still dreaming... I should pinch myself to see if it's all real._

I pinched lightly the skin on my arm._ Oh, come on! And you call that a pinch?_

I scoffed at my own reflection. _Maybe a slap on the face would be a better idea, no way to do it wrong._

I brought my hand toward my face producing a barely aubidle sound. _Really? It's this how Detective bad-ass Rizzoli hit?!_

I narrowed my eyes at myself in the mirror.

The next slap was so strong that my face was turned to the other side and the sound echoed through the bathroom. _"Son-of-a-bitch!" _ I watched the reflection on the mirror where I could perfectly distinguish 4 red marks on my cheek.

_Well, now I definitely know that I'm awake... And that I'm also the biggest idiot on the planet._

While I was freshening up and brushing my teeth, I had the first real occasion to think about what had happened. Part of me wasn't still capable of wrap around the idea that Maura Isles and I had had sex for the first time, kissed for the first time. And for me it was like discovering love for the first time as well. I have never felt something like this with anyone in my life. But Maura wasn't anyone, she was Maura, my best friend, my soul mate, the other missing piece of my heart. It sounded sappy, but in that moment, I couldn't give a damn. And the smile that was starting to form all over my face along with the constant fluttering in my chest were a proof that she was the one for me. Because only Maura Isles could made me melt into a puddle like this.

When I turned putting my hand on the door knob, I took another deep breath.

It all seemed so improbable. Just the night before I was there, inside that same bathroom, trying to steady my breath because I was afraid of trepassing that invisible dangerous line, and now, I was there, not even 12 hours later, taking a deep breath to prepare myself for what was going to come next between Maura and I, in her bed, making love until our bodies would protest and our minds would be overloaded with pleasure.

I felt myself get even wetter thinking about how skilled and passionate Maura had been the night before and how responsive she had been to my touch.

I exhaled slowly, opening the door.

Maura was propped on one elbow on the bed and when she heard the door open, her gaze met mine across the room, and I was glad that I had the chance to breath a few seconds before, because when our eyes met in the dim morning light, full of desire and love, I felt my lungs collapse for how much air was stolen from my chest at the sight.

I walked the short distance slowly, taking my time to drink in her beauty, savoring every inch of exposed skin, every curve of her body, admiring the way her chest raised rhytmichally with every short breath she took in. Her hair falling like a golden cascade, glowing as did her beautiful smiling hazel eyes.

When I reached the bed I stand there, resting one knee on top of the mattress as Maura rose, letting the covers fall completely from her body.

She put her hands on my waist running her fingers along my sides as she scattered soft kisses over my chest.

I cupped her cheek with my hand after a few moments and I dipped my head for that last few inches meeting her lips in a slow kiss.

Our lips danced together, moving like one, a perfect fit as were our bodies as we laid down on the bed without separating our lips.

My body resting on top of hers, as Maura's arms circled my back and her legs intertwined with mine. The delicate touch of her fingers along my back had me sigh in content into her mouth and she took advantage of my slightly parted lips to deepening the kiss, maintaning always its soft and loving pace.

There was no reason to rush things now. This was real, and I wanted to savour every second of it as much as Maura wanted. Last night was guided by passion and desire, and from me a bit of fear even, but now it would be different, I planned to take care of her like she deserved, paying attention to every inch of her body, studying her reaction to my touch more closely and memorizing every spot that had her squirm and whimper and moan my name with pleasure.

I broke the kiss in need for air, but mostly because I wanted to look at her. As I pulled back I put my hand on her cheek. God, she is so beautiful.

"You're so beautiful, Jane." I blushed at her statement as a shy smile formed on my face.

"You are not bad yourself, Doctor Isles." She chuckled and I felt her bare foot starting to run along my calf and thigh. The sensation made me moan looking down at her.

Maura repeated the movement more slowly as her hands started caressing my sides making me shiver in delight. From how she looked she seemed to enjoy very much my reaction.

"Are you all right Detective?" The humour in her voice was obvious and I found myself liking a lot this side of Maura, the flirting playful side that she had revealed to me last night.

My response came out with a groan._ Two can play this game._

I grabbed one of her legs, placing it over my shoulder to spread her wide as I started kissing her inner thigh.

I grinned when I heard the deep moan coming from Maura as her hips bucked up and her hands went suddenly to my waist trying to bring me even closer. When my other hand went from her abdomen to her center, sliding through the material of her thin underwear, she grabbed my ass digging her fingernails into the flesh there.

I hissed at the rough treatment but the pain brough with it a new flood of arousal that trasformed the light discomfort in a much more intense kind of pleasure.

She was biting her bottom lip, her eyes were shining as her body trembled with anticipation.

I let go of my hold on her leg as my other hand continued teasing her through her panties, loving every sound that came from her mouth and the way she squirmed under me.

I leaned down, a few inches from her lips wanting to tease her just a little longer.

"So... since the power is still off" I started playing with the waistband of her lace underwear. "and there's no way to get outside with all the snow on the streets" Her were whimpers becoming louder. "Maybe we should find something to entertain ourselves." I pushed past the waistband, reaching down and coating my fingers in her juices. We moaned in unison at that and for a second my resolve wasn't as strong as I though. But I managed to find a bit of self control left inside of me.

Maura licked her lips as her gaze was fixed on mine before shifting to my eyes. "I think," she pulled me closer. "that the best way to keep us both warm" In a swift movement she switched our positions and she suddenly was on top of me. I looked bewildered at her with a smile tugging on my lips before she continued her response. "Is to stay in bed. Engaging in some sort of activity." She concluded her statement grinding her center against me. "But this is only my professional opinion." I groaned at the contact, tightening my hold on her waist.

She grinned down at me seeing my reaction. And the only thing I could say before all my willpower could fly out of the window to make some company to the snow lying on the street, was "Well, I think I'll like following your professional opinions, Doctor Isles."

* * *

**Ahem! ...Thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning**: Smut ahead!

Ps. A guest left a comment about the previous chapter when Jane wakes up with the feeling of Maura's lips on her and then she tighten her hold around her. Well Jane _thinks_ she is holding Maura but because she's still half asleep she doesn't realize that it's the pillow she is holding and not her lover. I hope this explains everything :)

Maura's POV

Enjoy

* * *

Jane's fingers were pumping inside me as she scattered kisses all over my neck and chest, occasionally sucking on my pulse point or grazing her teeth over one of my sensitive nipples.

This was our fourth round since we woke up around 5:30 am, but I couldn't stop to make love to her, and I didn't want to stop. I finally had her in my bed, naked, straddling her, feeling her lips on my skin and those long skilled fingers deep inside of me, that were quickly pushing me over the edge of another incredibly powerful climax.

She was stretching me like no one else ever had, my pleasure mixed with the sweet burning sensation as I used my quadriceps to rise and impale myself on her fingers.

I could hear Jane's warm breath against the sweaty skin of my throat as she pumped hard inside me, holding me from my hip with her other hand as I braced myself on her strong shoulders. I moaned her name when she pushed inside harder, hitting my clit with the palm of her hand and making my inner muscles contract around her.

She groaned against my jaw.

"I can feel how close you are." Her fingers started to slow down as I whimpered in frustration trying to take her inside without success.

She bit my neck one more time and when she leaned back I saw her eyes shining with excitement. Her olive colored skin was glowing, covered with a thin layer of sweat, her dark hair slightly messy from our previous activities, but most of all, her beautiful face was illuminated by the weak morning's light and the sight was breathtaking, making me shiver on top of her as my inner muscles contracted again, trapping her fingers inside of me, begging her to resume their movement.

Another deep groan echoed from her chest and when our eyes met and she saw the disperation lying inside of my hazel orbs she started thrusting again, more slowly but always hard enough to hit that spot deep inside of me.

I moaned in relief but when a satisfied smirk appeared all over Jane's face I knew that there was something else coming. I wasn't afraid, I was willing to give her everything she would have asked... _and then some._

She looked at my parted lips as she spoke the next words.

"Touch yourself Maura." I squirmed on top of her letting out a deep moan. "I want to watch you come."

I said I was willing to give her everything and looking into those dark deep pools filled with desire and love, I couldn't deny her this, and I didn't want to. The idea of touching myself while Jane kept fucking me as deep as she could was a very surprisingly arousing scene and before I knew it, my right hand was already running over my flat abdomen, over the soft strip of blonde curls and reaching for the hard little bud of my slick clit.

Jane moved slightly back to look at what I was doing, tightening her hold on my hip when she was met with the sight of my fingers pinching my swollen clit. She made a little more space for my hand so she could watch better, see as much of me as it was possible.

When I started rubbing slow circles over my slick folds, gathering my juices and then rubbing my clit, Jane's hips bucked up, causing her fingers to push even deeper inside of me, hitting that delicious spot hard enough that the sensation combined with the one over my clit had me scream at the ceiling.

I was so close already, but I wanted it to last, I wanted Jane to enjoy this. Just a little longer.

Her eyes were fixed on my hand as I pleasured myself before her gaze met mine. The lust written all over her face was unmistakable and knowing that she was enjoying the view sent another flood of wetness from deep inside me.

The only way to keep at bay my orgasm was to distract myself, even if the look Jane was giving me was enough to make me come all over her hand and mine, was to tease her with my words.

"Are you enjoying the view, Jane?"

She growled as her grip on my waist tightened further, probably leaving bruises. I didn't care. I loved that she wanted me so much, so close. I loved that I had that effect on her. Watching her lose control was the most exciting thing I have ever witnessed. And even if I was on top at the moment, Jane had the complete control over me, I knew that she wanted me to come to her conditions and the thought was as arousing as the physical act.

"You have no idea Maura." As soon as the words left her lips, she licked me from my collarbone all the way up until she reached that weak spot behind my ear, the one she had discovered the night before, that had me moan and squirm over her.

My hips were following the now almost brutal pace of Jane's fingers, as she thrust faster and harder inside of me while my own fingers slid over the hard tip of my swollen clit, circling it with the same rhythm of Jane.

Her hot breath against my ear was such a compelling sensation, knowing that she was there with me, with her naked body pressed against mine, her fingers buried so deep inside me, focusing on my pleasure like no one else had ever done before, was pushing me faster over the edge than I had thought.

"I can feel how close you are." She repeated those same words, whispering them against my jaw and I couldn't help the extra contraction of my inner muscles that followed her statement.

She moaned with me. Her other hand moved from my hip to grab my ass, helping me to take her even deeper. My thights were burning for the exertion, I could feel drops of sweat running from my chest to my abdomen mixed with Jane's, my inner muscles were contracting more frequently whenever Jane pulled out, then grabbing her more tightly when she pushed inside again, my breath was coming in shallow gasps and I could feel the blood pumping into my head. I was almost there and then...

Jane whispered the words that were my total undoing.

"You're so beautiful Maura. Come for me."

I froze for half a second. And I felt the world froze with me. Nothing existed but me and Jane and this moment. My eyes fluttered shut and I tilted my head back.

I came shouting her name. Bucking my hips forward one last time, impaling myself on her fingers, taking them as deep as I could as my hand continued to rub my clit at a frantic pace.  
My inner walls clamped down, unwilling to let go of the hold around Jane's fingers. I wanted her to stay inside me. She belonged inside of me, in every sense of the word.

Jane kept thrusting, more slowly and gently, curling her fingers over that sweet spot inside of me as I rode out my orgasm until I collapsed on her shoulder.

She rubbed my back with her other hand as I recovered, taking as much air as I could into my lungs.

I felt drained. An empty shell of what I was. But at the same time I felt whole, content... _loved._

Jane took everything I had to give to her, and not only from my body.

I let out a content sigh as I nuzzled her neck, placing soft kisses all over her shoulder and throat, smelling her incredible scent mixed with the result of our passion.

Jane kissed my cheek softly as she started withdrawing her hand, and I couldn't help but tightening my inner walls around her, trying to keep her inside me, rocking my hips forward.

She chuckled when she felt my muscles pulsing around her possessively.

I leaned back from Jane's comforting strong shoulder to look at her, our eyes met briefly before we leaned in together.  
She kissed me so tenderly and with so much sentiment that I didn't even realize that after a few seconds her fingers were half way out of me. I broke the kiss, hissing at the slightly discomfort as Jane rubbed my back to distract me from her movement.

"I'm sorry Maura." Her raspy voice made me relax a bit, allowing her to withdrawn completely from me. I felt a small amount of wetness flooding out of my entrance along with her fingers as I whimpered nuzzling her neck, trying to be as close to her as possible to compensate for the loss from inside me.

Jane whispered sweet words against my ear as she continued to rub my side and back while her wet hand rested on my thigh.

When I felt how hot and slick her fingers were on my skin I felt another surge of arousal hit my lower abdomen. I planted a wet kiss on her shoulder taking her wrist, she let me guide the hand in front of me and when her wet fingers were just a few inches from my mouth I looked her in the eyes.

She swallowed hard, knowing what I wanted to do.

I kissed her hand smelling my own arousal and without leaving her gaze, I took two of her fingers into my mouth, sealing my lips around her knuckles.

Before my eyes could completely fluttered shut, I saw Jane's eyes widening as she licked her lips imagining to taste my essence on her tongue.

I moaned tasting myself, sucking my juices from her fingers, pulling them out of my mouth before licking between them and sucking clean the remaining one. When I opened my eyes again, I didn't miss the flash of desire and jealousy cross her strong features. I kissed softly the center of her palm and then she pulled me in for a passionate kiss, running her hand through my hair as she groaned into my mouth at the taste on my lips and tongue.

She bit my lower lip groaning one last time before she whispered against the corner of my mouth. "God Maura. You taste so good."

I could feel myself becoming aroused once again at her statement but just when I was going to respond to her, Jane's stomach growled.

Her expression was priceless. Her eyes widened in shock as she glaced down to her abdomen before looking up at me with a furios blush that was even visible in the dim light of the room.

I was shaking trying to control my laughter.

Jane put on a brave face to masks her embarrassment and with an absolute controlled voice she said "See? My stomach agreeds with me!"

That was too much. A loud joyful laugh errupted from my chest and after a few seconds Jane started chuckling along, holding my trembling body as I felt tears forming in my eyes.

When our laughs died down and we could catch air more easily, I kissed Jane's smiling lips.

"I take it that you are hungry after a performance like that, detective." Jane looked up at me shaking her head.

"Nope. Besides.." She leaned in whispering the next words against my ear. "the only thing I'm hungry for is the one between your legs."

Once again my moan was covered by a new growl coming from Jane's belly, making me laugh as she, bewildered, spoke looking down at her arrogant stomach.

"Oh, come on! Whose side are you on?!" She scoffed indignantly when she recived no answer.

I was sure that the smile that took residence on my face would never go away, and that was perfectly fine with me. Jane was always able to bring a smile to my face, even in the most hard and depressing days, she's always been the brightest sunshine in my life and sharing a silly moment with her, with so much intimacy, made my heart flutters.

"Your stamina is quite impressive, Jane. But I'd prefere to not exaust you beyond limit without first administer you a generous breakfast, possibly with vitamin B complex and water to... Replace the lost fluids." I dismounted her lap, grinning at her stunned face as she watched accurately every movement of my body.

When her gaze moved to something behind me and I saw her frowning, I turned to see what she was looking at.

I looked at my desk where, in the still dark room, I noticed that the battery indicator light of my phone was illuminated.

"The power's back."

I turned to see Jane standing from the bed, she reached out a hand for me to take and then pulled me flush against her body. I melted into the embrace, feeling so small and protected by her strong arms wrapped around my midsection.

She smiled at me before kissing the tip of my nose making me giggle.

"What would do you say if I'd go downstairs to make some coffee while you take a shower?"

The smile on my face was so big that my cheeks were starting to hurt.

"I would like that. But you know... I would enjoy your company in the shower too." I purred the last words against her lips and the deep groan coming from her was exactly the response I was hoping for.

"Maur, you know that we could never get out of that bathroom if I'm going to join you." I could hear the internal conflict with herself in her husky voice. "So, before I have a chance to reconsider your very _very_ tempting option," She pulled away from me looking on the floor for her clothes from last night. "I'm going to put something on and go downstairs to prepare some coffee."

I watched her with an hungry expression, conflicted between the beautiful sight of her powerful but feminine muscles, flexing as she moved around the room, and the frustration as she dressed, covering every inch of her beautiful olive colored skin.

"Are you sure that you don't want to take a shower now?" I knew that my voice sounded particulary flirtous mixed with more than a bit of desperation, but I couldn't stop thinking about how magnificent would have been having her body pressed against mine under the hot spray of the water.

I hated the idea of washing away her scent, her sweat and especially her arousal that was still all over my body, the authentic proof that we had finally surrendered to our deepest desires and show the love that we had for each other, but if I could have Jane washing my body, cherishing it with soft touches and kisses as she had done the night before and again that morning, I was willing to do it.

Jane looked back at me as she was putting on her shirt, our eyes met and the next second she was in front of me, taking off her clothes. I grinned at her, beyond happiness.

"Thank you." I kissed her, addicted to the feeling of her lips against mine.

She smirked. "I don't think I could ever deny you anything, Maura."

I blushed diverting my gaze from hers as she chuckled amused. My eyes landed on my bathrobe that was folded on the chair under the window, I walked the small distance grabbing it and when I looked up I was met with the beautiful sight outside.

The sky was a dark shade of gray permitting just a little amount of light to penetrate through the thick clouds, the snow was still falling and the street was completely covered of it with at least 4 feet.  
Suddenly the wind blew so hard to bend some of the trees on the corner of the street, carrying an abundant amount of snow along with it.

I shivered imagining how cold it must have been outside, but when I felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and a soft sweet kiss placed on my neck, I smiled, thinking that I'd never felt such warmth inside me.

* * *

**What do you think? Too mushy?**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone! So, here's the last chapter. I wanted to thank you all so much for being so supportive and generous with your reviews, especially since this was my very first Rizzles story and english is not my first language. So thank you! I hope you will like this conclusive chapter.

Jane's POV

Enjoy

* * *

It was official.

Jane Rizzoli, Detective of Boston Homicide, the only female detective in all the precinct, had a romantic-love-sick-puppy-sappy side.

I could almost see the article on page 3 on The Boston Globe, with a small picture on the side portraying me with that ridiculous smile that I had on since I made my way dowstairs that morning with the idea to prepare coffee for me and the magnificent beautiful sexy woman with whom I spent the night, making love to her and cherishing every inch of her body as she cherished mine like no one else ever had, then falling asleep wrapped around each other like two small dormice.

The original idea was to just prepare some coffee, so after I had reconsidered for the second time, the idea of taking a hot shower with Maura, I made my way downstairs, mentally kicking myself for all the way when I thought about how damn sexy it would have been to share such an intimate moment with her. Maura was a more than a little disappointed too but before I left I promised to her that she would have had other occasions to share with me a hot steamy shower. Maybe even that same evening...

So here I was, in Maura's kitchen, preparing the most abundant and colorful breakfast I had ever made before.

I wasn't the kind of person that enjoyed cooking, I was lazy actually for this kind of things, but Maura... Well, she enjoyed to cook and to take care of others... especially me. So I thought that it would have been nice to surprise her in this way, she's been my muse that morning and I didn't have to put as much effort as I thought, because it came out naturally, like it was something I did every morning.

Another big smile formed on my face thinking that I would love nothing more than to wake up every morning spooning her from behind, maybe make love to her, then prepare breakfast and eat together before go to work.

_God, if the guys could see me now. Sappy overload._

But I didn't care. I was too happy, too unbelievably lost in the warm melting feeling inside me.

When the last fruit omelette was on the plate, I turned to the kitchen island where I had placed the mocha pot with two cups and some toast. Nothing much, but it was a really big deal respect to the usual pancakes I used to have in the morning accompanied with a cup of instant.

The strong aroma coming from the mocha pot mixed with the tipical smell of Maura's house was such a comforting touch that reached the deepest place inside of me, a place I didn't even know existed.

I looked around the luminous living room, looking outside the window to see the snow falling, recollecting all the memories of the previous evening and night, replaying them in my head over and over, from the moment we arrived at home, until I fell asleep holding her into my arms like if she was the most precious thing I've ever had. And she was.

It's always been Maura. It's always been her smile, her touch her voice that started a burning fire inside of me everytime. I was just scared. Scared of my feelings, scared of rejection... But most of all I was so afraid to lose her that I've been paralized with fear for such a long time that I didn't even want to pay too much attention about all the small but immense gestures that she made with me... _And that I also had made for her._

In the end, the love I had for her won above everything else, and I couldn't be happier and more grateful that it happened.

_Damn if that stupid love sick smile wasn't going to stay on my face forever._

When I heard the soft sound of footsteps coming from the stairs I raised my head from the table just in time to see Maura entry the kitchen.

She was a vision.

I mean, Maura's always been a vision in every occasion, but looking at her in the morning's light, hair still a little damp from the shower, wearing her robe with a pair of pj pants and bare feet, was the kind of vision I've always dreamed about. That one day, I would be able to see her like this, in a domestic intimacy, and not just like friends.

She looked at the kitchen island where I had prepared breakfast and when she raised her gaze and our eyes met, I couldn't help but feel a little shy when she smiled brightly at me.

This was a side I didn't know I possessed. But it's also true that Maura was the one that always brought the best out of me. She made me a better person. _I felt a better person around her._

I looked up with a faint blush on my cheeks that deepened further when she made her way towards me with the most beautiful smile I've ever seen on her face.

"I-I thought t-that maybe you would be hungry too so I prep-"  
My rambling was silenced by Maura's soft lips pressed against mine in a tender kiss. I melted right away, my shoulders relaxed and when her arms came around my neck, I wrapped mine around her waist bringing her closer, loving that she had to raise on her tip toes to kiss me better.

The kiss remained tender and innocent, the perfect kind of kiss for the situation, I knew I was a little nervous and Maura wanted to reassure me. Like I said, she's always been able to read me perfectly.

When she leaned back enough to look into my eyes she smiled, before whispering "Thank you Jane. This is a very thoughtful gesture."

She kissed me again briefly and when we parted I felt so much comfortable and relaxed.

Maura took a seat on the stool across from me as I filled our cups.

"As you can see I made _real_ coffee this time and not the instant one." I handed her the cup with a smirk.

Maura smiled at me and when she spoke I couldn't not notice the playful tone she used. "Well, since you have made breakfast and real coffee, I suppouse that I could forgive you for the fact that you decided to not take a shower with me before."

She took a sip of her coffee before she continued. "Unless you want to be _punished_ for not following an order, _Detective._"

I choked on the bite of omelette I had taken.

"Jane!"

Maura was at my side in a second as I kept coughing. "Raise your head and look at the ceiling, it will go down more easily." I could hear the unmistakable panic in her voice even if she tried her best to help me in the best way she knew.  
I felt her hand tap my back as my cheeks were turning a bright shade of red... _and mostly because of what she had said._

After a few more seconds I managed to swallow the food but I kept coughing. Maura made me sit as she took a glass of water for me.

"Oh God, Jane I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to- I was just-" She looked so guilty, even if this wasn't her fault at all, it was kind of adorable actually. And even if I would have loved to see her like this a little longer just to enjoy her reaction, I didn't want her to presume that my silence was to be taken as something bad.

I drank a few sips of water feeling much better before speaking. "It's all right, Maura. I just swallowed the wrong way and... maybe I took the bite in the _wrong moment_." I chuckled softly when I saw the look of guilt replaced by a shy expression as she diverted her gaze from mine looking at the floor.

"I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable..." She played with the hem of my shirt as she spoke. And I found the sight so adorable that I felt that familiar fluttering inside of my chest.

"Never." I placed my hand on her chin so she could meet my gaze and see the sincerity into my eyes. "You never made me feel uncomfortable Maura. I just wasn't expecting that, but... It was really sexy actually." I smirked at her as she bit her lip, her eyes shining with a light that I started to get familiar with just the night before.

"Maybe I should work on my timing then." She said tilting her head on the side in thought.

"Or..." I reached across the table taking her plate and cup and putting them next to mine. "You could stay closer to me.. You know, just in case." She smiled brightly at me, taking a sit on the stool at my left side.

The smell coming from her plate seemed enough to distract her.

"This smell so delicious Jane." She took her fork cutting a generous angle.

Without looking I reached for the sugar, pouring it into my coffee as I watched her take the first bite, closing her eyes and moaning at the taste.

That low deep sound coming from her brought back all the memories from last night. Our bodies danced together, consumed by an infinite passion where the only thing that mattered was to bring pleasure in every possible way. I remembered how it felt when I first touched Maura, feeling her smooth skin under my fingertips as my hand went lower and lower reaching her center, coating my fingers in her juices and then pushing inside of her as she clutched at me, scratching her fingers on my back and moaning a very loud...

"Jane?"

I heard her voice calling me outside of my memories from last night and I had to blink several times to clean my head before I was able to focus on her face.

Her _very amused_ face.

"Sorry Maura. Were you saying something?"

She was trying really hard to not burst out laughing and I suddenly wondered if I had said or done something stupid while I was lost into my own head. Before I could say anything, she started speaking again trying her best to stay serious.

"I was just noticing that even if I have said that your culinary skills are quite impressive, you don't seem to have changed your bad habits after all."  
She concluded her sentence with a gesture of her hand.

Confused but curious, I diverted from her gaze to look at what she had indicated.

My eyes widened in shock as I was met with a small mountain of white crystals that was continuing to grow on top of my coffee cup. I was still confused so I raised my gaze to see my hand in middle air occupied in the act of pouring sugar.

At that point I probably had made the most horrified-embarassed expression of all history because I heard Maura's laughter echoing around the room as I interrupted drastically the movement of my hand placing back on the table the sugar dispenser, so fast like it was on fire.

Maura's laughter was getting louder as I looked at the mess I had made, trying to save the sugar that landed on the table. I looked at Maura and when I saw how much amused she was I couldn't even resist at the urge to chuckle.

"You are enjoying yourself, aren't you?" She was pratically bent in two over the stool from laughing so hard.

"I take that as a yes." I chuckled to myself shaking my head, seeing Maura laughing and enjoing the results of my distraction, warmed my heart.

She managed to look at me after a while, a little breathless and all flushed. "I wasn't going to let you drink it Jane. All that quantity of sodium chloride-"

"What?!" I interrupted her immediately. "You mean that this is salt?" _Oh. My. God. I really need to be more present while I'm around Maura if I don't want to kill myself in some stupid dumb way without even knowing it._

Maura nodded at me. "Yes Jane. You should know by know that I don't buy white sugar."

I scoffed, mentally kicking myself._ Of course she doesn't._

"You have a point Maura..." I raised from the stool, starting cleaning the mess I had made. "I should know that in your kitchen rules the _brown supremacy._" Maura chuckled at that as I alluded to her food preference. I turned around and before I could take a seat, she grabbed my hand pulling me towards her as she spread her legs on the stool so I could fit between them.

I was still a little embarassed but when I placed my hands on her thights and Maura looked at me with that sweet smile that she reserved only for me, the little incident was suddenly the furthest thing from my mind.

I swallowed hard looking at her, wondering why the most beautiful amazing and smart woman I'd ever met was attracted to me. I needed to know.

"I'm such a mess Maura. I'm so cranky sometimes that I don't even know how people can stay around me. I'm sarcastic, bad tempered and most of all I'm the most stubborn person on all Earth." I looked at her, serching an answer in her shining hazel eyes but all I saw was pure adoration.

Maura stood up, holding my hands in hers, running her thumbs over the scars.

"This is you Jane. All the things you just said are not difects, they are a small part of you. The same parts that make you the person that you are; a strong indipendent fearless and devoted woman that wouldn't think twice to put herself in danger to save someone else. And even if this last part scares me more than I could ever express with words, I love this side too. And it couldn't be any other way. Because I love you Jane._ All of you._"

I froze on the spot.

Those last few words hit me in full chest with so much force to leave me breathless. I knew that Maura had demonstrated her love to me the night before and again that same morning in more than a way, but hearing her actually say it was beyond... _everything._

And when I looked at the tender smile forming on her face, her eyes looking into my very soul like only she was able to. I could think of only one thing to say.

"I love you too Maura. I have for a really long time."

She cupped my face in her hands as I brought her closer wrapping my arms around her waist. "Then let's not waste anymore time."

We kissed. Slowly and with so much love that my heart skipped a beat as I felt her knees go weak. I tightened my hold around her and when after a few minutes we broke the kiss both breathless, she placed one last tender kiss on my lips before resting her head into my chest, letting out a content sigh as I started stroking her hair, enjoing her intoxicating scent.

Maura placed one more kiss on my neck and before she spoke I could feel the smile playing on her lips. "You smell of us."

I was grateful that she couldn't see my face from her position because a crimson blush appeared on my face at her statement. Feeling suddenly so warm I istinctively looked outside of the large living room's window where I could see big snowflakes fall.

I chuckled to myself. Thinking that the same storm that managed to separate all the city and cause incovenience, brought to me and Maura the possibility to express our feelings. The storm I had inside wasn't going to resist any longer, but was glad that it happened in such a beautiful and almost poetic way. It's how it was supposed to be. It just took me a little to realize that.

I looked down where Maura was still resting her head on my chest. "So... What are the plans for the day?" I asked with a playful tone.

Maura looked up at me smiling sweetly. "As long as you are here with me Jane, I have all I ever wanted."

I felt so light. The heavy sensation over my chest had been finally taken off, leaving my heart free to beat and to feel.

I stroked her cheek with my thumb but before I could say anything she continued. "But I would love to finish this amazing breakfast before we start some more _intense activities._"

I grinned at her knowing were this was going.

"And would you like to tell me, Doctor Isles, what this kind of _activities_ consists in?"

I saw her eyes shining and I couldn't help biting my lower lip at the desire and love I saw on her face.

Maura started kissing my neck slowly, kissing every inch of skin until she reached my ear. I was already shivering with anticipation and when she started speaking, feeling her hot breath against my ear, I was sure I was going to ruin my underwear.

"You know... I might need your help with something..."

I moaned a "Yes Maura... Everything." Already willing to give her everything she needed.

I held my breath desperate to hear with what she needed my help. But never, in a thousand years, I would never expected her to whisper the next words with such a flirtatious tone.

"I will need your help to bring Bass downstairs."

My eyes snapped open.

I opened my mouth several times but no sounds wanted to leave my throat. I didn't even know what I wanted to say. I looked down seeing the amusement written all over Maura's face as she was trying very hard to stay serious.

There was only a way out of this and with the last bit of self control I had left I asked "And what do I get if I help you, Doctor Isles?"

She chuckled, hearing how much I tried to keep my voice steady. She looked up at me as her hands started roaming over my sides and back. "Well, If I remember correctly, you still own me a shower, Detective."

We grinned at each other before we kissed.

_Now, that's a deal._

**The End**

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone :)**


End file.
